Venia
by Linger1536
Summary: Au. "Are you really that pathetic Lily?" he asked. "You knew we wouldn't last." "Severus was right about you."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is au and if you don't like au stories then I advise you not to read it since it will be very different from the original, otherwise go right ahead=)**

**I wrote this a long time ago and it's actually longer than this but I decided to split it in two because I haven't finished the ending. **

Lily Evans trudged down the corridors alone. James was supposed to be with her on patrol but he'd had something very important to do with the lads and Lily thought that he could need a break. This had also given her the opportunity to be alone and think. She did not feel well. Nausea came over her as she wandered the empty corridors, her pale skin was almost white as a sheet causing her long auburn hair to contrast terribly with it.

She was ready to head back to the Head Dorms when she heard muffled moans coming from a cupboard. At first she'd planned to let them be but then she heard something that caused her to silently move closer to the door, listening carefully.

There it was again. A moan she knew well. Slowly she raised a trembling hand and pushed the door open.

She didn't gasp or cry at what her sight met instead she stood there with her hand still on the door and watched as James Potter with his trousers around his ankles thrust himself into Julia Grey.

"Sod off!" He didn't even bother to look at who it was that had interrupted them but Julia did.

Her blue eyes widened slightly as she saw Lily standing there; pale and trembling.

"James," she whispered urgently.

He groaned and buried his face in her neck. "Mmm, I'm so close baby …"

"I'm going to be sick," Lily whispered as her hands flew to cover her mouth.

James swore at the sound of her voice and slowly detangled himself from Julia, who quickly covered herself up. James wasn't in such a hurry to do the same.

"Lily," he said in a causal voice as his eyes met hers. "What are you doing here?"

She stared at him wide eyed, how could he be so calm? Then it hit her, he had wanted to be caught. James was smarter than this. He wouldn't be shagging in cupboard with another girl if he knew his _girlfriend _would be on patrol. Her gaze lowered to his shaft, it was still hard and glistering with …

Now she really was going to be sick. Without another word to the two she turned and vomited on the cold stone floor outside the cupboard.

She heard James sigh. "You better leave, Julia." There was some rustling of clothing and Julia stepped around her, heading for Ravenclaw's common room.

James moved closer to Lily, fully clothed now but she could still see it in her mind and that smell. He smelled of sweat and … sex. It was enough to cause another bile to rise in her throat. She leaned on all four as she dry heaved, the little food she'd been able to eat for dinner leaving her.

"Lily."

She flinched away from his outstretched hand and covered her nose to keep the stench of him away. He ignored her obvious displeasure of being touched by him and picked her up in his arms. She struggled against him which almost caused him to drop her.

"Will you stop acting like such a baby?" he hissed at her.

She froze her lower lip trembling at the word. "Put me down."

"No."

"Put me down!"

His arms tightened around her. "No."

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" She was swatting at him with her arms and kicking her legs in an attempt to get loose and eventually James had no choice but the put her down on her feet.

She stood in front of him, breathing heavily, her green eyes flashing with anger. "You are a twat James Potter!"

He raised an eyebrow at her as he leaned casually against a pillar. "Oh c'mon Lils," he said in an amused voice, "you knew this would happen."

The words were there, at the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say them. She wanted to make him suffer and she knew he would if she told him but he didn't deserve to know.

"Severus was right about you."

He shrugged and she found herself not being able to be in his presence so she turned around and left.

* * *

During the weeks after Lily's discovery of James cheating she began to distant herself from her friends. She sat alone during lunch and dinner and she never bothered to show up for breakfast. She barely ate anything. When she did show up she would usually lay with her head resting on her arms. Most people in the castle noticed the change in Lily and blamed it on her break up with James Potter. Even James who could care less about what Lily did noticed her haggard appearance and when he saw that she had lost weight he did feel a twinge guilt but then he would shrug and Sirius mouth; "Not my problem."

Remus would glare at James in return and one day he'd had enough of watching Lily sit alone, occasionally nibbling at a piece of food and sip her pumpkin juice.

"Hi, Lily," he said in a gentle voice as he sat down opposite her. When the girl didn't reply he grew worried. She looked too pale and even though her eyes were closed her face was contorted in pain. "Lily?"

She opened one tired eye to look at him. "Hi, Remus."

Remus glanced at her plate which laid untouched. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

She was obviously not fine but Remus did not feel like he needed to point that out, instead he asked; "Why don't you try some of this treacle tart?" he said pushing some towards her.

Remus watched as she paled visibly before him. Her hand covered her mouth and she hurriedly pushed the tart away from her with the other one.

"Lily?" Remus asked worriedly as the girl turned around and vomited.

Every eye in the Great Hall was on the Head Girl as she bent over the bench and emptied her stomach of the little food she'd managed to get down that day. Remus was at her side in an instant, holding her hair away from her face as she heaved. After what must have been minutes she sagged against him, exhausted.

"I don't feel so well."

"Mr Lupin!" Mcgonagall exclaimed as she hurried over to them. "Please escort Miss Evans to the Hospital wing."

"Yes, Professor." He helped Lily onto her feet but she only managed to take a couple of steps before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

"_Go out with me Evans?"_

"_No."_

"_You are so full of yourself! You say I'm arrogant but it's nothing compared to you."_

"Miss Evans, can you hear me?" Lily felt gentle hands shake her. She tried to swat them away but her limbs were to heavy. She moaned and succumbed to sleep.

"_You're dating him?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_Lily … he's not good enough for you."_

"_And you are?"_

"_I … I-"_

"_Don't bother."_

"_He's cheating on you!"_

"_I don't believe you."_

"What is wrong with her?"

There was a silence before anyone replied. "Hyperemesis gravidarum."

"She's pregnant? Poor child."

"_Lily?"_

"_Go away, James."_

"_No."_

"_I said go away!"_

"_Not until you tell me what's wrong."_

"_You can be so stubborn sometimes Lils, you know that?"_

"_My … m-my parents died."_

"Yes, Minerva."

"What can we do for her?"

"We'll have to keep her hydrated and give her nutrients and vitamins in liquid to begin with and slowly have her eat food. It's very important that she does not loose too much weight, it won't be good for her or the child."

"_You and Lily, you're getting kind of serious."_

"_Nah, she's just a good shag."_

"Look who finally decided to wake up!"

Lily groaned and covered her eyes from the bright light. Emilia Ronan was peering down at her with brown eyes, alight with relief.

"How are you feeling Lily?"

"Fine," croaked Lily as she flexed her limbs. Her throat was sore and her lips cracked as she spoke but otherwise she felt fine. "Water?" she asked.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," Emilia told her as she handed her a cup of water.

Lily took slow sips of the water as she waited for Emilia to return.

"How are you feeling Miss Evans?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she came bustling out from her office.

"Fine." Lily watched the woman mix something into a large glass. "A little tired though."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, yes that is to be expected." She handed Lily the glass and who raised it to her nose, sniffing it. It didn't smell much and to Lily's relief it didn't make her feel nauseous.

"What is it?"

"Miss Ronan, don't you have a class to attend?" asked Pomfrey. Emilia nodded and mumbled a quick goodbye to Lily before disappearing through the doors.

"Are you aware that you are about six weeks pregnant? Madam Pomfrey asked Lily.

"Yes," said Lily staring down at the sheet.

Madam Pomfrey regarded her with curious eyes. "Have you ever heard of Hyperemesis gravidarum?"

Lily nodded as she began wringing the sheet in her hands. "My mum had it when she was pregnant with my sister."

Pomfrey gave her a small smile. "Then you know that there are ways to help prevent the problem to some extent?"

Lily looked up at her, her green eyes thoughtful. "Yes."

Madam Pomfrey moved closer to her and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "If," she said taking Lily's hand in hers, "you don't want to go through with the pregnancy I can help you with that."

Lily shook her head. "No, no I don't want to terminate it."

"That is fine as long as it is what you want. But if you think it will be too much with the war going on and all come to me and we'll talk." She patted Lily's hand and gestured for her to drink the potion.

Lily did, it wasn't too bad. It tasted like water and something similar to herbs.

"I'll prepare these kind of drinks for you," Madam Pomfrey told her. "You are to take one every second hour during the day and I advise you to try and eat at least something twice a day. It doesn't have to be much but we don't want your weight to drop too much."

Lily nodded understandingly, she didn't want that either. "How long have I've been out for?"

"Three days," Pomfrey replied. "I'll give you a couple of potions to take with you, they should last for about two days then you will have to come and get new ones. We'll do check-ups on you then as well to make sure everything is as it's supposed to be."

When Lily was dressed and ready to go Pomfrey handed her a package containing the vials. "Every second hour," she reminded Lily.

"Got it," Lily replied as she walked out of the hospital wing.

Lily ignored the curious stares of the students lingering about in the corridors and headed straight for the Head Dorms. She was excused from class that day and although she knew it would be best if she went she didn't feel like it. She was pregnant, sick and lonely and she did not feel like sitting through hours of classes only to hear whispers behind her back.

She came to a stop in front of the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Head Dorms. A young boy around the age of seven stared back at her. He was dressed in clothing from the 1940s with his dark brown hair slicked back but his shirt was ruffled and his tie was loose and mischief was clear in his blue eyes.

"Tell me something fun!"

Lily sighed. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Harry."

"Harry who?"

"Harry up, it's cold out here!"

The boy laughed at the bad joke, swinging the door open and reviling the Heads common room. To Lily's defence it wasn't she who had chosen the password. She was just about to climb the steps to her room when a voice from behind her that made her freeze.

"Lily?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why? Why? Why, did he have to be there? She turned around and found him lying on the couch near the fire.

"What?"

He rose to his feet and ruffled his hair as he stared at her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. He had always been straightforward and he didn't waste time beating around the bush now either.

"None of your business," she snapped at him.

He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa, whoa, I was just asking."

Her cheeks flushed with anger and she balled her hands into fists. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he said shrugging before flopping down on the couch again. "It's just that … well with you gone I have to handle all the Head duties and well it gives me little time to you … know," he said wagging his eyebrows.

Tears burned in Lily's eyes but she refused to shed them before him. "Sucks to be you," she said just before the entrance opened and the rest of the Marauders came tumbling in.

"Oi, Prongs! We brought left overs from lunch," Sirius exclaimed.

He dumped the food on the table beside the couch and flopped down next to James. "Oh, hey Lily."

Lily bit her lower lip as she gave him a nod. How could they be so casual to her after what had happened? It was almost as if to them she and James had never happened and perhaps to them they never had.

Remus looked at Lily with sympathy as he took a seat on the couch. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," it was almost a whisper but all of them heard it and James snorted.

Peter who had begun eating some chicken gave her a genuine smile. "It's good to see you Lily." She nodded, not being able to respond.

Remus glanced at the food and then back to Lily. "Do you want some?" he asked. "You must be starving."

Lily shook her head and took a step backwards closer to her room.

"Oh, c'mon Lily! This is delicious," said Peter, waving a chicken wing in the air.

Some of its smell wafted over to Lily and she scrunched her nose, it did not smell delicious. In fact it smelled horrible. She let the package Madam Pomfrey had given her drop to the floor as she rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't mudblood Evans."

Lily didn't acknowledge the taunt instead she kept on walking, hoping in vain that they would give up. If the circumstance were different she would have faced them and retorted something back before taking away points for being out after curfew. But the circumstance weren't different and Lily was alone and there were four of them. She wouldn't have worried about them hurting her if it was only about her but it wasn't just her any more therefore she kept walking.

She winced and whirled around as a very powerful stinging jinx hit her back. "What do you want, Avery?" She had her wand out now, pointing it at the smirking Slytherin.

"Just looking for some fun," he said casually as he began walking towards her. Lily stood her ground ready to defend herself.

He began circling her while Mulciber and Wilkes blocked her ways of escape. Avery raised his hand and traced a finger down her cheek.

"Such a pity," he said shaking his head.

"What?" asked Lily through gritted teeth as she tried to position her wand against Avery's chest in a discreet way. Mucibler noticed and before Lily had time to comprehend what was happening her wand flew out of her grasp, landing with a clatter on the stone floor.

Avery laughed and flicked some of Lily's hair away from her neck with his wand. "What happened to you Evans?" he asked. "You used to be so feisty."

Lily's eyes flickered to her wand, there was no way she would be able to reach it without having curses flying at her.

"Answer me!" Avery roared when he realised he wouldn't get an answer from her.

Lily raised her chin and stared into his dark eyes. "I don't know."

This seemed to amuse him. "I'll tell you what happened," he said laughing, "Potter." He looked past her at a person lurking in the shadows. "Ain't that right, Snape?"

Lily's eyes snapped in the direction of her former best friend. He was glaring at her with contempt, ignoring her pleading gaze.

"That's right." He moved closer to them pointing his wand at Lily's face. "Stupid mudblood," he hissed, "you should have known he would never actually _love_ you." A cruel smile twisted his lips. "James Potter doesn't love anyone but himself."

"You would know wouldn't you, Snivellus?" said a strong voice from behind Snape.

Avery beamed as James stepped into the light of a torch. "Here to save your girlfriend, Potter? Sorry ex-girlfriend," he corrected himself.

James said nothing. He raised his wand at Avery and smiled. "What makes you think I care about what happens to _her_?"

Avery shrugged. "I can see why you liked her." His wand made its way down Lily's neck and between her breasts where it tore her blouse open and leaved scorch marks on her skin. Lily hissed and James' hand tightened around the wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

Avery raised his eyebrows at him. "Why not? She may be a mudblood but I bet she's quite the screamer." He smirked down at Lily while running his tongue across his lower lip. "But you would know, wouldn't you Potter?"

James shrugged and Lily felt the blood drain from her face. "She's not that special," he said. "But I don't think Mcgonagall would agree with your treatment of the Head girl," he said nodding at Lily.

"You're lying," both Avery and Mulciber said.

A distinct tapping of footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor and the slytherins were suddenly in a hurry to leave.

Avery leaned into Lily, letting his foul breath tickle her ear. "Later," he whispered.

"You can come out now, Padfoot," said James when it was clear that they were gone.

Sirius appeared from underneath the invisibility cloak. "I'd say that went rather well." He grinned at James.

James ignored him and turned his gaze to Lily scowling at her. "Put some clothes on," he said and tossed his cloak to her.

Lily pulled it on, covering her torn blouse. It was much too large for her but she welcomed it nevertheless. Sirius glanced between his scowling friend and Lily for several seconds but when neither of them said anything he pulled the invisibility cloak back on.

"I'll just go," he mumbled before disappearing.

James waited until he was certain Sirius had left the corridor.

"What the hell is wrong with you Evans?"

Lily glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," James hissed as he moved closer. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"In case you didn't notice I was disarmed," she pointed out as she bent down and picked up her wand.

"Bullshit you had plenty of opportunity to defend yourself." This made Lily wonder how long he and Sirius had been there before they decided to step in. Probably the entire time, she thought sourly.

She ignored his probing gaze. "None of your business."

James scowl became deeper and she knew he was losing his patience with her. "Are you really that pathetic Lily?" he asked causing Lily to flinch. "Do you let a break up effect you this much?"

She hated him. He was cruel and selfish and only cared about himself and he seemed to love to bring her down. He knew how much he had meant to her and now he was using it against her in a way to taunt her and point out that they had meant nothing to him.

"You knew we wouldn't last," he continued to say, "from the beginning you knew. You're such a silly girl Evans."

"No!" Lily snapped at him. Her eyes were ablaze with anger and she raised her wand at him.

"Put your wand down," drawled James not in the least disturbed by it.

Lily's hand shook with anger as she aimed her wand against chest. Sparks came flying from the tip. "You think you're so special James but you're not," she hissed at him as she moved closer and poked her wand against his chest. "I didn't defend myself because I'm _pregnant_."

James smug expression vanished to be replaced by one of astonishment.

"You're bluffing."

"No."

"How could you let this happen?" There was such rage behind those words it made Lily flinch away from him.

"It takes two," she told him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and closed his eyes before laughing darkly.

"All the other girls I've been with have been smart enough to use some sort of protection spell," he snapped as he began pacing.

Lily's expression turned dark at his words. "I don't recall you being too keen on stopping."

"Don't," he growled, whirling around to face her, "blame this on me!"

"You were just as much part of it as I was!" Lily raged back.

"You could have stopped me!"

"I tried!"

If anyone had been happening to walk by they would have thought they had been transported back in time. Is was like their first years of Hogwarts all over again with both of them yelling furiously at each other in a public corridor although no one was there to witness their brawl this time.

Both of them glared at each other, their expressions full of contempt but neither of them refused to break the silence that had fallen over them. James' jaw clenched as his eyes settled on Lily's flat stomach.

"What are you going to do?" he asked breaking the silence.

Her gaze flickered to the window. The ground was covered in a fresh cover of snow and she had a sudden desire to be out there in the cold and darkness, to escape from this warmth and hurt she felt within the castle walls.

"You don't have to worry about it."

This seemed to set something off in James because he was suddenly in front of her, shaking her shoulders. "I don't have to worry about it?" he asked incredulously. "It's my fucking kid Evans!"

"A child you didn't want to have," Lily reminded him as she tried to escape from his grasp. "Don't pretend like you care about me now."

James' hazel eyes turned a shade darker. "I don't," he said in a cold voice, "but that doesn't mean I will abandon my own blood."

"You don't have a say in this James!" Lily exclaimed. She tore herself free from his hold, putting a fair distance between them.

"Really?" he asked walking up to her. "So when you told me you loved me last time we shagged, that was a lie?"

Lily stared into his cold eyes, her own hardening. "Everyone say things they don't mean when they have sex."

"Liar."

Her green eyes were dull when they settled on his face. "You did."

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Emilia stared wide eyed at Lily.

Lily nodded and sunk deeper into the cushions of the couch. "Yes.

"Oh, Lily," Emilia voice was full of sympathy as she embraced her friend. "Everything will work out."

Lily hid her face against Emilia's shoulder. "No," she mumbled while shaking her head, "it won't."

She felt Emilia stiffen and raised her head from her friend's shoulder to stare at the chest of James Potter.

"I need to speak to Lily," he said addressing Emilia.

Emilia glared at him. "Then speak."

He scowled. "Alone."

The blonde snorted. "I don't think so," she told him while making herself more comfortable on the couch.

A smile tugged at Lily's lips as she regarded her friend. James was not as amused and Lily could see a storm brewing in his eyes. She knew from experience that when he finally snapped it would not be pretty and she would rather spare herself of that which was why she got off the couch.

"It's fine, Em," she said giving her friend a reassuring smile when she was about to object.

She followed James up the stairs to his old dorm, ignoring the curious glances of the people in the common room.

James motioned for Lily to sit down on his bed but she regarded it with disgust and wrinkled her nose. She opted to sit on Remus' bed instead. James shrugged and took a seat on his own.

"What's wrong with you?" Brown eyes sought green ones.

Lily averted her gaze from his probing one. "I'm fine."

He chuckled darkly. "Really, Lily?"

Her head snapped in his direction. "No."

"No?"

"No." She glared at him.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, muttering to himself quietly. "What is wrong with you then?"

"Nothing I can't handle." She shrugged.

"Is it the baby?"

James' eyes followed Lily's hands as they instinctively went to her stomach. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

James' eyes sought hers. "How serious?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably and nibbled on her lower lip. "Like I said, it's nothing I can't handle," she told him. "You don't have to worry about it James … go and do what you usually do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in a cool voice.

"Exactly what I said." Lily felt her irritation grow. "I know you aren't thrilled about our … situation and I think it would be much easier if you stopped pretending."

"For fucks sake Evans!" James exclaimed as he got on his feet. "We wouldn't be here if I didn't care."

"About the baby?" It was stupid of her to ask but she needed to be certain.

"Yes."

"But not me?"

His eyes met hers. "Yes."

Her body ached at the words but she had asked. "Well," she raised a trembling hand and pushed some strands of hair away from her face, "then you can leave me alone until it is born."

The clench of his jaw was the only indication of his feelings. The rest of his face was a blank mask, she could not interpret. "What is your condition?"

She sighed, he wouldn't let her be until she told him. " Hyperemesis gravidarum."

"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that," he said crossing his arms.

She told him about the condition and what it meant. She told him about the side effects and about her mother and what could be done to prevent the condition as much as possible. He listened carefully until she was done, nodding occasionally to himself every now and then.

"So basically you need to get as much nutrition as possible?" He asked when she had finished speaking.

Lily nodded. "Yes, that's why I take Madam Pomfrey's potions."

"But you still need to eat."

"Yes."

* * *

"Did you hear about Evans?"

"No, what?"

"She's pregnant!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What a whore."

"Poor James."

"Maybe it isn't his."

Lily ignored the taunts and cruel comments that followed her around wherever she went. She was about four months pregnant and her belly had begun to swell. It wasn't much and it was only noticeable if she wore tight shirts which luckily the school uniform did not consist of. To Lily this did not matter, the changes in her body made her feel uncomfortable but at least she could keep some food down now. The girls who had been talking about her glared at her as she walked past and she had a strong urge to take points away from them, but it was still half an hour to curfew. She shot them a glare of her own as she walked past and headed for the third floor where she was supposed to meet James before the rounds. Ever since the incident with Avery they had come to what she supposed was a silent agreement that no one walked the halls alone on rounds which meant they walked together.

She was near the stairs on the fourth floor when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a secluded alcove. She kicked and screamed but it was in no vain since her captor had one hand clamped firmly over her mouth and the other held a wand which was pressed against her throat. She bit down hard on the hand causing the person to yelp and rip it away, swearing loudly.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily. She had planned on screaming bloody murder but the voice had stopped her, she recognised it.

He glared at her with eyes full of contempt. "You're pregnant."

"Lower your wand."

"Pregnant! You're pregnant Lily with _his_ child!"

"Lower your wand, Severus."

With angry movements he pulled his wand away, letting it drop into his pocket. "Tell me," he demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

He let out an angry sound, similar to a growl and before she knew it he was pulling at her robes.

"What are you doing!"

She struggled against him as his hands tore at her robes, pulling them off of her body. With the robes discarded in a pile on the floor he began working on her jumper. Lily felt fear grip her as she struggled against him. She kicked against him and clawed at him with her fingers, trying to tear flesh.

"Shut up!"

She hadn't even registered that the noise around them was coming from her. It was a pitiful sound, a sound of someone being terrified and helpless.

"Please stop," she begged with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He ignored her plea and raised his wand, allowing it to tear Lily's jumper open. She lashed out at him furiously as he tried to rip it off. She stomped on his feet while her hands found his face and she dug her nails in, drawing blood. He cursed loudly and grabbed his wand from his pocket pointing it at her.

"Stupid bitch!" he spat angrily.

Lily stopped moving. The only thing that could be heard around them now was her ragged breathing. With his free hand Snape tore the jumper off leaving her in her blouse. A blouse that was much too tight around her midsection for both of their liking. A curse escaped from his lips before his hand crashed against the wall above her head.

"Please," Lily whimpered and she hated herself for it. She hated that she was afraid of him but she knew when to admit defeat.

"Shut up!" he roared. Lily closed her mouth quickly and regarded him with hesitant eyes.

"How could you let this happen?" He grabbed at her bulged stomach roughly causing Lily to hiss with pain. "How could you!"

Lily gritted her teeth. "Let go!" She raised her knee and kneed him in the only place she could think of. He fell with a groan, giving Lily enough time to grab her wand.

Her hair fell around her in a tangled mess and her eyes were ablaze with hatred as she raised her wand. "Conjunctivitis."

Snape let out an agonised sound that did nothing to calm Lily's anger.

"Furnunculus."

He screamed and Lily smiled a cruel smile as she used his own curse against him. "Langlock." No more sounds emitted from him and Lily was about to flick her wand again when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Lily, stop."

Lily ignored the person and opened her mouth to say another curse when rough arms grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Brown orbs stared down at her, soothing her anger.

"James."

James took one look at the girl before him and it was enough to set him off. "What did he do?" He asked enraged.

Lily swallowed and turned around to stare at the man lying on the floor, whimpering in agony. One hand went to her stomach causing a soft whine to escape from her lips. Slowly she let her hands raise her blouse. Her eyes settled on the skin of her stomach which was already beginning to bruise. She heard James swear and before she had time to react he was beside Snape kicking him in the stomach.

"If you ever touch her again," his foot came down hard against Snape's ribs, "I will kill you!"

"James," Lily whispered. He stopped his movements, staring at her with wide eyes full of anger. "It hurts."

He swore and grabbed her discarded robe, gently putting it on her. "I know," he whispered to her in a soothing voice. He raised his wand at her and cast a spell to make her lighter, carefully lifting her in his arms and began walking to the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey who had been sleeping quite peacefully was awoken by a loud voice calling out her name. She quickly threw on a night robe and hurried to out of her bedroom. She gasped when her eyes settled on them.

"She's been hurt," James' eyes were pleading with her to do something and she did not need to be told twice.

"Put her on the bed."

When the girl was placed on the bed Pomfrey began removing her clothes while demanding to know what had happened. James gave her an explanation of what he thought had happened and what he had seen but he didn't give her any names.

"Will she be all right?" James asked when Madam Pomfrey finally stopped her treatment.

"Yes," she told him while stroking a loose strand away from the girl's pale face. "She will be sore for several days and she should not strain herself but I'm certain that both of them will be fine."

James let out a relived sound as he sagged onto the chair next to the bed. "Thank you."

Pomfrey nodded. "You should get some sleep," she told him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm staying."

She couldn't argue with him about it. She didn't know what he and Lily were but she was carrying his child and therefore he should have the right to stay unless Lily said otherwise.

"I will be in my room," she told him. "I'll check on her in the morning but for now there is nothing else I can do for her."

He muttered his thanks as she disappeared into her room.

Lily groaned, everything hurt and she couldn't understand why. The worst pain was in her stomach. It was almost as if someone had …

She bolted up with a gasp which she regretted seconds later. "Ouch," she whined as she fell back down against the pillows.

"Hey, hey take it easy," someone said.

Lily opened her eyes and peered up at James Potter who was staring down at her with concerned eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She tried moving a little and winced. James winced as well. "That bad?"

"What happened to …"

James' shrugged. "No idea." He grabbed her hand and began tracing patterns on it with his thumb. "I don't think he will be telling anyone about it though."

Lily blinked at him as she tried to clear the confusion in her head. "Did you?"

"I didn't tell anyone that it was him if that's what you mean." Lily nodded and stared down at their clasped hands. "Would you rather I had?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I don't know." She sighed and met his eyes. "If you told them then they would have found out about what I … did." She nearly choked on the words.

James thumb made a swirling pattern on her skin. "He deserved it. Anyone would agree that he deserved it."

Lily shook her head. "If you hadn't stopped me I-"

"Lily, he deserved it,"James voice was firm and she did not argue against it.

The doors to the Hospital wing flew open causing James and Lily to withdraw from each other.

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius exclaimed as his eyes settled on Lily. "Evans' you look horrible."

Lily let out a dry laugh, leave it to Sirius to point out the obvious. "I hadn't noticed."

Sirius eyes hardened as the Marauders moved closer to her bed. "Who did it?" he demanded.

"Sirius-"

"_Who_ did it?"

"Snape," answered James.

"He's dead," all three boys said in unison.

A small smile tugged at James' lips as he said; "I think Lily did a pretty good job herself."

"What?" asked a bemused Remus.

James explained to his friends how he had found Lily and Snape and what had transpired between them. When he was done Sirius had plopped down on Lily's bed, giving her a broad grin.

"I'm proud of you Evans," he told her, "but he is still a dead man walking."

Remus grim expression returned as he took a seat on the bed next to Lily's. "They will probably come after you now," he told her and she nodded. She hadn't expected anything else.

Peter moved closer to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her then, right lads?"

Lily's eyes widened, they would keep an eye on her? No, that was not happening. She could take care of herself and she did not want to be in James' company.

"No." Four pair of eyes stared at her.

"No?" asked Sirius as if the word was foreign to him.

"No."

"Don't be ridiculous, Evans," said James.

Lily glared at him. The peacefulness which had transpired between them earlier was gone to be replaced by resentment. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are," he said tiredly. "You're pregnant and there are people going after you." Lily opened her mouth and was about to protest but he interrupted her. "If you won't do it for yourself do it for the baby," he told her, "or are you so childish that you will endanger your own child?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the pillows, fuming.


End file.
